


The Memory

by Alda



Series: revenge is sweet, but you’re sweeter [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comforting Angel, Flashbacks, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nervous Gavin, Past Sexual Assault, Sexy Times, Swearing, as usual, sexy Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alda/pseuds/Alda
Summary: He's unable to hear the raw and hysterical sob coming from him. He's unable to see the tears bursting like water from a dam. He's unable to see the vulnerability that a certain Gavin Reed never shows. He's unable to see each wall crumble, each mask fall, each facade disappear to show the true Gavin Reed who is, in fact, a broken man, traumatised by life. But Connor does, and he recognises that this moment is crucial to Gavin's recovery, so he stays silent and comforts the man as much as he can, even though he doesn't understand.





	The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Part Five of my 'revenge is sweet, but you're sweeter' series.

**DEC 17TH, 2038**

**8:44:52 PM**

 

_Calm down, Reed. Why are you so damn nervous?_

 

Gavin glances at the clock again.

 

_8:45… Oh fuck, I need to get ready!_

 

He dashes into his room and strips himself out of his work outfit. He then tosses the clothing into a laundry basket and stands in front of his closet for the second time that day.

 

_Shit… what do I wear? Should I go for something casual? Or maybe something semi-formal? Or maybe I should just stay naked… I mean Connor seemed pretty open to the idea._

 

Gavin lets out a nervous laugh at the thought. After much consideration, he decides that a nice and laid-back outfit would probably be easiest to get out of just in case things got a bit _funky._ He takes out a tight grey t-shirt and a pair of black cuffed sweatpants.

 

_Should I wear underwear? Hmm… nah. Easy access, you know?_

 

He puts the clothes on and then does some light cleaning to his room. It isn’t usually as messy as many people like to believe, he actually likes to keep it quite neat, however, sometimes there are things that find their way onto his floor. As a final touch, he places some lube on his bedside table. After he’s done neatening his newly-changed bed sheets and tidying his floor, he makes his way into his living area.

 

_What do I do when Connor gets here? Do I go straight ahead and rip is fuckin’ jacket off? Or do I be a decent, civil human being and wait a bit?_

 

As he plans to do this the proper way, he decides that the living room needs to be a bit more _exciting_. He opens the drawers in his tv cabinet and finds a few LED candles, so he takes them out and puts them on with a remote. He sees that he’s able to change the colour of the ‘flame’, so he decides to go with a romantic red.

 

After a quick scan of the room, he decides that it’s presentable enough for Connor. He knows that the kitchen and bathroom are clean, so he instead makes his way towards his leather sofa and flops down on it. He glances over his shoulder to see the clock in the kitchen.

 

_8:56. Okay, he’ll be here soon. Remember Reed, civil human being._

 

A dark feeling of apprehension and fear appears within him, however, he pushes it away.

 

_What was that…?_

 

Before he can continue on that thought, Angel decides to hop into his lap. He raises his hand onto the cat’s head and scratches behind her ears and beneath her chin. He fondly smiles when she starts to purr. Time goes quickly as he’s enjoying his _father-daughter_ time, and soon enough there’s a knock at the door. Angel quickly hops out of Gavin’s lap and makes herself missing to allow him to get up. He sits there for a second, nervous about what was going to happen.

 

_Breathe Gavin, breathe._

 

He steadily stands up and walks towards his front door. As he takes his key off the hook to unlock the door, he lets out a deep breath.

 

“You’ve got this, Gavin,” he whispers to himself, as he unlocks the door. After another second, he opens it with a big smile. That smile is immediately replaced by a look of pure shock. Connor’s wearing a brown leather jacket over a green henley, which is paired with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

 

_Fuck it._

 

After pulling Connor into his apartment and slamming the door shut, he grabs the android by his shirt and pulls him into a rough, desperate kiss. Connor then grabs him by the hips and presses his tongue to the seam of Gavin’s lips and, at his grant of access, delves inside his mouth. The feeling of Connor’s artificial lips against his excites him and a deep, guttural moan comes out of him. He reluctantly separates from the other and presses their foreheads together.

 

“Connor…” he whispers, his warm breath fluttering against the androids lips. He raises his hand from Connor’s shirt to hold his neck and stares heavily into his eyes. He sees a roaring fire burning bright within them.

 

The moment is broken when Connor reaches down and tightly grasps Gavin’s ass, causing the man to let out another groan. He then lowers his hands to the other’s thighs and lifts him up. As Gavin wraps his legs around Connor’s waist, he pulls him into a sloppy kiss. His hands work their way around his perfectly crafted body, feeling each curve and defined line.

 

“Take me to bed, Connor,” Gavin demands, desperate to move on further. As Connor walks towards the bedroom, he latches his lips onto Gavin’s neck, gently kissing and biting on every inch of skin he can. In response, Gavin grinds his growing erection down onto Connor’s pelvis. His head falls back as he lets out a delicious moan. As he continues to rotate his hips, the noises falling out of his mouth become increasingly incoherent. He’s finally pulled out of his euphoric state when he’s dropped onto his bed.

 

As he lands on the sheets his legs are lifted and placed around Connor’s waist. The android then takes both of Gavin’s hands and places them above his head.

 

“Keep them there, Gavin,” he orders, before leaning down to coax the man into another kiss, more fierce and daring than the others.  Every now and then Connor nips at Gavin’s sensitive lips and harshly tugs at his hair, eliciting slight groans of pain from him.

 

His hands then trail down, tracing Gavin’s slim figure until he finds the hem of his t-shirt. As he begins to lift the shirt up, he breaks away from the kiss and bends down to lick a stripe up Gavin’s pale chest. The man arches his back up at the sensation and mutters a quiet  _shit_ in response, while his hands clench at the pillow below his head. The t-shirt is then lifted over his head, and immediately his head falls back to his pillow as he closes his eyes.

 

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Connor sweetly whispers. Gavin’s face heats up as he opens his eyes to see Connor innocently lapping at his hard nipple. He groans at the vulgar sight, then lets his head fall to the side to rest. His eyes begin to widen as he watches Connor part from his nipple and kiss a trail down his abs to the band of his sweatpants. Sweet brown eyes gaze seductively into dazed greenish-grey ones as a soft kiss is placed upon Gavin’s hard bulge.

 

“Shit,” Gavin hisses, pleasure radiating throughout his body. Connor then proceeds to grab his sweatpants and slip them down his legs. He is surprised to see that Gavin isn’t wearing any underpants.

 

His LED begins to flash yellow to process this information. As he’s doing this, he sits back on his legs to admire Gavin’s body. His fingers gently trace the man’s scars in curiosity, however, he chooses not to ask questions about them. He then allows his hand to travel to Gavin’s hard erection, and he softly grasps it in his hands while his thumb swipes at the tip. A pleased sigh is released from Gavin’s swollen lips.

 

“Connor, will you let me undress you?” Gavin suddenly asks. The android smiles at him as a silent way of saying yes. The man slowly rises up into a seated position, then places his hands against the cool leather of Connor’s jacket. He pulls it off the other’s body carefully, as if he was handling a fragile object. Once it’s off, he tosses it to the side. Instead of immediately pulling off the green henley, Gavin instead sensually slides his hands under the material and caresses the android’s surprisingly warm body. He feels Connor tense as he is touched, so Gavin places a tender kiss on his lips. He smiles into the interaction as he feels Connor calm down.

 

As his hands are exploring, he feels his fingers brush against erect nipples. A hushed gasp escapes the android. Gavin then flicks the nipple and a loud whine is pulled from Connor. He huffs out a small laugh, then lifts the shirt over Connor’s head. Once the shirt is gone, he lays back down to let Connor take his own pants and boots off.

 

As he’s waiting, he feels a heavy weight settle over his heart. He frowns at the feeling and places a hand over his chest. It’s only then when he notices that his heart is racing. An old memory begins to flash within his mind, bringing up a horrible experience that he had previously tried to forget.

 

_“Stop! Please, stop!”_

 

He hears a voice shout within his mind.

 

_“No! It hurts!”_

 

The voice screams again, and now he can see what’s happening. His muscles tense at the sight, momentarily paralysing him with fear.

 

_“Stop it!”_

 

When the voice shouts again, he realises it’s his voice that’s begging. The emotions he felt at the time come rushing back, overwhelming him with dread. He raises his hands to cover his ears while he tightly clenches his eyes shut. His breathing becomes more and more erratic as his airway contracts.

 

“Please… stop…” he mumbles while reliving the memory. He begins to hear harsh grunts next to his ear, and can almost feel the warmth of the filthy breath. The hair on the back of his neck stands up as he recalls whisper's telling him he's _alright_ and that he just needs to  _be quiet_. The feeling of hand's holding his hips in a bruising grip makes his stomach turn. 

 

He’s shaken out of his mind by Connor, who Gavin immediately wraps in an embrace. The feeling of skin against skin grounds him, bringing him back to the present. He feels tears threaten to spill over so he tries to hold them back.

 

“Gavin, are you okay?” Connor inquires, voice sick with worry. 

 

“Just hold me, please,” Gavin answers before he begins to cry. He didn't break quietly, it was as if every part of his body was screaming with him. His arms tighten around Connor as he tries to gasp for breath, but the tears keep on coming in huge waves, crashing down on him. His body trembles in agony, the pain of his past causing him to spiral into an endless pit of despair. All of his senses have blurred into nothingness, leaving him only with the darkness within his mind.

 

He's unable to hear his raw and hysterical sob. He's unable to see his tears bursting like water from a dam. He's unable to see the vulnerability that a certain Gavin Reed  _never_ shows. He's unable to see each wall crumble, each mask fall, each facade disappear to show the true Gavin Reed who is, in fact, a broken man, traumatised by life. But Connor does, and he recognises that this moment is crucial to Gavin's recovery, so he stays silent and comforts the man as much as he can, even though he doesn't understand.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who commented on my previous part, I'm so sorry if I didn't reply to you, but I've been super busy with work and now writing this part. I'll try a lot harder to reply now :)
> 
> Furthermore, the ending probably seems a bit forced, however, I wanted to truly create and develop Gavin in my own way. I apologise to anyone that doesn't like it.
> 
> Also, if any mistakes or cohesive errors are found, please comment below!


End file.
